


Razem

by janekburza (kas_delafere)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kas_delafere/pseuds/janekburza
Summary: Za gotg2014: Jeśli kilka osób będzie się trzymało za ręce i jedna z nich ma kamień, to moc kamienia przejdzie na wszystkich.Co jeśli jedna z nich trzyma też Mjolnira?





	Razem

**Author's Note:**

> Nie chciałam męczyć bet tym ficzkiem, więc wrzucam bezbetny.
> 
> Ten film to jeden wielki bałagan, są elementy, których nie cierpię, ale ogólnie mi się podoba (w większości przez to, że stony, hehe).  
> Pomysł na fika przyszedł po drugim oglądaniu Endgame w czwartek, ale potem był Pyrkon, więc nie mogłam pisać, a jak już był czas na pisanie, to takie same pomysły pojawiły się już na necie, więc nie spieszyłam się z napisaniem tego, tylko zaczęłam od post-endgamowego [mattfoggy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685216). Ale i czas na stony przyszedł! Chociaż nie mam jakiejś większej fabuły wymyślonej, więc tylko krótki kawałek z życia po Thanosie.

Kiedy Thanos wyciągnął kamień mocy z rękawicy, aby uderzyć nim w Carol, Steve wiedział, że jest z nimi coraz gorzej. Spróbował wstać, bo widział kątem oka, jak Strange i Tony wymieniają się spojrzeniami – nie podobało mu się to, co widział w ich oczach.

Nie miał zamiaru się poddawać.

Nie miał zamiaru pozwalać komukolwiek się poddać.

Wyciągnął rękę po Mjolnir i przyglądał się, jak Thanos odrzuca Tony’ego na bok. Uśmiechał się przez zakrwawione zęby, widząc, że Thanos nie ma już kamieni.

— Jestem przeznaczeniem — ogłosił tytan i pstrykął palcami. Oczywiście nic się nie stało.

Gdzie ten Mjolnir?!

Steve spojrzał na Tony’ego i próbował zrobić krok do przodu, kiedy Tony stworzył kolejną rękawicę ze swojej zbroi.

— A ja — zaczął Tony.

Mjolnir dotarł do Steve’a, więc kazał młotu podlecieć do Tony’ego, zabierając go ze sobą.

— Jestem… Iron Manem — skończył Tony.

W tym samym momencie Steve złapał go za wolną rękę.

— Razem — powiedział, kiedy Tony spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

Patrzyli sobie w oczy w momencie, kiedy Tony pstryknął palcami.

Popiół znowu pokrył pole walki.

Steve zaciskał kurczowo pięści; jedną na dłoni Tony’ego, drugą na Mjolnirze. Nie sądził, że będzie w stanie puścić cokolwiek przez najbliższe parę godzin.

Tony oparł się o niego ciężko, dysząc i drżąc. Steve oparł policzek o jego włosy. Czuł się jak podczas ataku astmy, więc bliskość Tony’ego pomagała mu złapać oddech.

— Kapitanie. Stark. — Thor dotarł do nich pierwszy. — Dobrze, że nadal miałeś Mjolnir — powiedział do Steve’a, klękając na kolanie przy nich.

Rhodey wylądował obok, a tuż za nim Sam z Buckym i na końcu Pepper.

— Hej, Tones — rzucił Rhodey, dotykając lewego policzka Tony’ego. — W porządku?

Tony spojrzał na niego, ale nic nie powiedział.

Bucky klęknął przed Steve’em i przycisnął dłoń do jego piersi.

— Oddychaj ze mną, Steve.

— Tony? Hej, Tony, spójrz na mnie — mówiła Pepper.

Steve wpatrywał się w Bucky’ego, próbując oddychać tak, jak Bucky go prowadził, ale jednocześnie zacisnął dłoń na ręce Tony’ego i był całkowicie świadomy tego, że nadal są ze sobą połączeni.

— Rhodey, pomóż mi — powiedział Sam i we dwójkę powoli ściągnęli rękawicę z Tony’ego. — Pani Potts?

Steve przymknął oczy, kiedy usłyszał, jak Pepper spryskuje rękę Tony’ego.

— Hej-hej, Steve — zawołał Bucky.

— Nie pora na drzemkę, Steve — dodał Sam.

— Nie śpię — wymamrotał Steve, wtulając policzek bardziej we włosy Tony’ego. Czuł, jak ktoś otwiera jego pięść, wyciągając z niej rękojeść Mjolnira.

— Dobrze się spisałeś, Kapitanie — ogłosił Thor. — Mjolnir was uziemił.

— Jestem zmęczony — wymamrotał Tony i wziął głęboki oddech. Spróbował odwrócić głowę, ale Steve mu przeszkadzał. — A ty, Steve? Jesteś zmęczony?

— Mhm — mruknął Steve, zgadzając się z nim.

— Shawarma później — dodał Tony, po czym jeszcze bardziej opadł na Steve’a.

— Hej, hej, hej! — Usłyszał Steve ze wszystkich stron, kiedy sam też poczuł, że osuwa się w dół, a po chwili nie czuł już nic.

sss

Pobudka w ambulatorium była bolesna, bo kiedy Steve otworzył oczy, to wszystko było strasznie jasne. Syknął i uniósł rękę, aby zasłonić oczy. Zaczął się podnosić i poczuł, jak dotykają go czyjeś ręce.

— Wszystko w porządku, Steve? — odezwał się Bucky, pomagając mu stanąć na nogi.

— Tak — odpowiedział Steve, wspierając się na przyjacielu.

— Trochę ci się oberwało, ale bardzo szybko się zagoi.

— Tony?

— Tony dostał mocniej, bo miał bezpośredni kontakt z rękawicą — odezwał się Sam, który właśnie wszedł do pokoju. — Doktor Cho trzyma go w kołysce, żeby wyleczyć co się da.

— Ale się wyliże — dodał Bucky, rzucając Samowi spojrzenie spod łba.

— No, pewnie będzie miał problemy, ale ogólnie na plus.

Bucky rzucił w Sama poduszką.

— Mogę go zobaczyć? — zapytał Steve, chcąc im przerwać, zanim się rozkręcą całkowicie.

— Chwilowo jest oblężony swoimi dzieciakami. Pepper z nim siedzi.

Steve popatrzył na Sama bez słowa. Nadal nie usłyszał odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie.

— Tja, jasne, idź się tam wcisnąć. — Sam wywrócił oczami, ale nawet otworzył mu drzwi.

Wspierając się na Buckym, został poprowadzony do pokoju obok. Gdy wszedł do środka, oczy obecnych od razu się na niego zwróciły.

Mała Morgan wstała z klęczek i podbiegła do Pepper, wspinając się jej na kolana. Harley, który siedział z dziewczynką wcześniej, teraz spoglądał na Steve’a z uniesionymi brwiami.

Steve za to wpatrywał się w Pepper; wiedział, że jeszcze przed narodzinami Morgan rozstała się z Tonym, uznając ich związek ostatecznie za zakończony – ile razy można się rozstawać i schodzić, kiedy okoliczności sprzyjają wzrostowi adrenaliny? – ale nie wiedział, jak sytuacja wygląda w tej chwili. A w jego interesie było się dowiedzieć, bo już nigdy więcej nie chciał marnować żadnej szansy w swoim życiu.

Steve tylko kiwnął głową na powitanie i opadł ciężko na krzesło w kącie, aby nikomu nie przeszkadzać, ale jednocześnie być blisko.

— Helen nie będzie zadowolona — mruknął Bucky, ale Steve tylko skrzyżował ręce na piersi, więc Bucky się poddał. Pokręcił głową i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Morgan wystarczyło tylko kilka minut, aby przyzwyczaić się do obecności Steve’a i wrócić do zabawy z Harleyem.

sss

Helen wypuściła Tony’ego z kołyski dopiero po tygodniu. I dopiero wtedy można było ocenić okaleczenie Tony’ego. O ile Bruce nie mógł korzystać chwilowo z ręki, a jego skóra pewnie nigdy nie będzie całkowicie zagojona, o tyle Tony całkowicie stracił możliwość używania ramienia, a jego skóra cały czas nosiła znaki jakby poparzenia, które docierały aż na policzek.

Steve miał ochotę pocałować te ślady i stać się prawą ręką Tony’ego, aby nigdy mu niczego nie brakowało.

Ale wybudzony Tony miał inne plany.

Przez prawie cały pierwszy dzień nie odzywał się do nikogo – nawet w ogóle nie pokazywał, że widzi kogokolwiek innego – oprócz swojej córki. Nawet Pepper i Rhodey mieli problemy z dotarciem do niego, więc Steve nawet nie próbował.

Wróciło mu czucie w rękach, więc aby pomóc krążeniu zaciskał i luzował pięści. Stał się częścią umeblowania pokoju, nie ruszając się z miejsca, kiedy nie musiał.

Podczas drugiego dnia, kiedy Morgan przewróciła się na prawą stronę Tony’ego, który syknął i skulił z bólu, Steve gwałtownie wstał, chcąc odsunąć dziewczynkę na drugi bok, aby odciążyć Tony’ego, ale Morgan, mądra dziewczynka, sama przeszła nad ojcem i wtuliła się w jego zdrowy bok, przepraszając tatę.

— Wszystko w porządku, Steve — wydusił Tony i pocałował córkę w czoło. Był to pierwszy raz, kiedy pokazał, że wie, że inni są w pokoju.

Steve usiadł tuż przed tym, jak do środka wpadła grupka osób, zaniepokojona nagłym skokiem odczytów Tony’ego. Tony wrócił do nie tłumaczenia niczego nikomu, więc Steve powiedział cicho, co się stało. Pepper została przy łóżku Tony’ego, dzięki czemu Morgan poczuła się lepiej.

Dopiero parę dni później Tony zaczął powracać. Przejawiło się to tym, że poprosił o tablet, na którym mógłby projektować, a potem w końcu zaczął rozmawiać z innymi. Kiedy Happy przywiózł wielką paczkę cheesburgerów, Tony po raz pierwszy uśmiechnął się tak prawdziwie, a nie tylko po to, aby Morgan nie czuła się źle.

Od tego momentu Steve przesiadł się bliżej, aby siedzieć przy łóżku Tony’ego.

Miał zamiar już na zawsze być przy Tonym.

Razem.

**Author's Note:**

> Zapraszam na social media **polskiego zina stony!**  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/polskizinstony) || [fejs](https://www.facebook.com/polskizinstony/) || [tumblr](https://polskizinstony.tumblr.com/faq)
> 
> Z kolei ze mną możecie porozmawiać o Endgame tutaj:  
> twitter: [kas_delafere](https://twitter.com/kas_delafere)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
